Amourshipping - Perdonar por amor
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash, sigue amando a Serena, aun tras haberla engañado sin querer. Ella siente lo mismo ¿Pero, volverán a estar juntos?


Título: Amourshipping – Perdonar por amor

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama

Sinopsis: ¿Se puede perdonar a alguien después de la grande traición a una pareja? Pues Ash Ketchum a pesar de haber traicionado a su amada Serena, sigue amándola, y aunque ya paso mucho tiempo, no puede olvidarla, y tras ayudar a un amigo con una relación, quizás la vida le recompense con lo que el ama.

Estamos en pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto, y encontramos a un joven de unos 18 años, llamado Ash Ketchum, sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a su casa, y ve pasar a una joven de su edad de cabellos color miel y ojos tan azules como el azul del cielo, al mirarla piensa.

Ash: Cada vez que te miro, recuerdo los días juntos, y también el cómo te traicione, ojala me pudieras perdonar, pero sé que es imposible; yo Ash Ketchum, soy un completo perdedor.

Y así pasa el tiempo sentado, cuando un joven rubio de lentes, de su misma edad, pasa por el mismo lugar.

¿?: Disculpa, ¿Me puedo sentar? – Pregunto el joven a Ash.

Ash: Si, claro – Dijo sin mucha importancia.

¿?: Soy Clemont – Dijo el Joven presentándose.

Ash: ¿Clemont, eres tú? – Pregunto Ash al joven.

Clemont: ¿Ash, eres tú? - ´Pregunto el joven a Ash.

Ash: Clemont, viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo – Dijo Ash alegre por ver a su viejo amigo.

Clemont: Si, desde que termino la preparatoria, no te he visto – Dijo igualmente alegre.

Ash: ¿Y cómo esta Bonnie? – Pregunto Ash.

Clemont: Pues ella apenas entro en la Secundaria – Dijo Clemont.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, conversando, hasta que Ash le preguntaba cómo le iban en las relaciones

Ash: ¿Y aun no tienes novia? – Pregunto Ash a su amigo.

Clemont: De hecho, apenas termine con mi novia – Dijo el algo triste.

Ash: En verdad lo siento – Dijo a su amigo.

Clemont: Pero no importa, ya habrá más chicas que tener, y sé que esto fue pasajero – Dijo el en un tono algo altanero.

Ash: ¡No te atrevas a volver a decirlo! – Dijo el en un tono algo algo molesto, que asusto a Clemont.

Clemont: ¿Eh?

Ash: No vuelvas a decir eso, una relación es el lazo más sagrado y hermoso que puedes desear tener, y algo que debes cuidar y valorar, pero en mi caso fue muy tarde para mi saberlo – Dijo Ash.

Clemont: ¿Sabes lo que es terminar una relación? – Pregunto Clemont.

Ash: Digamos que por una estupidez que cometí, perdí al amor de mi vida – Dijo Ash, mirando al cielo, y comenzando a relatar su historia.

Hace 3 años comenzó las clases del primer año de la preparatoria, y como era de esperarse Ash se quedó dormido y estaba muy retrasado buscando su salón de clases, y en su prisa no se dio cuenta de una joven hermosa que venía igual de apurada que él, y en ese mismo instante chocaron y cayeron al suelo, y una vez ahí se disculparon.

Ash: Perdona, no te vi – Dijo Ash disculpándose con la joven.

¿?: No, tú perdóname a mí, no me fije por donde iba – Dijo la joven disculpándose.

Ash: Soy Ash – Dijo él.

¿?: Mucho gusto, soy Serena – Dijo la chica presentándose.

Y tras presentarse, se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su salón de clases y que iban en el mismo salón. Pero el profesor ya se encontraba adentro, pero les perdono el retraso por ser el primer día de clases. Naturalmente se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, pero había una atracción mutua entre ellos, y Ash dio el primer paso y se volvieron pareja, y todo era perfecto. Mientras contaba, a Ash se le deslizaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Clemont: Asi que así se conocieron, que bonito – Dijo Clemont.

Ash: Si, lástima que por mi culpa se acabó eso – Dijo Ash a su amigo.

Clemont: ¿Pero qué paso, si todo iba bien? – Pregunto Clemont.

Ash: Pues, a eso voy – Dijo Ash, continuando su relato.

Ash conto que en la prepa había una chica llamada May, que era bonita, pero tenía una personalidad terrible, era algo manipuladora y siempre conseguía que otros le hicieran sus cosas. Y de pronto se comenzó a acercar a Ash.

"Flashback"

Ash: No, May sabes que soy el novio de Serena – Dijo el alejándose de May.

May: Pero sabes que ella no es una verdadera mujer como yo – Dijo May.

Ash: Sabes que mi relación con ella tiene un tiempo – Dijo Ash.

May: Pues para mi esa relación, ya huele a funeral – Dijo May burlándose.

Ash: Nunca me fijare en ti – Dijo Ash marchándose de ahí.

May: Algún día serás mío, ya lo veras – Dijo ella.

"Fin del Flashback"

Clemont: ¿Así que fue por ella, que se arruino todo con Serena? – Pregunto el muy sorprendido.

Ash: Y lo peor, es que inventaba rumores sobre Serena que no eran ciertos, y fue que me fui alejando de ella – Dijo Ash.

Clemont: Pero, ¿Cómo termino todo? – Pregunto Clemont.

Ash: Sucedió un día de festival – Dijo Ash.

"Flashback"

Era un día de celebración en la prepa, era el día del estudiante, y había un ambiente alegre entre alumnos celebrando, Ash estaba con sus amigos, cuando de repente apareció May.

May: Aquí estas amorcito – Dijo ella acercándose.

Ash: No me vuelvas a decir así, no somos nada – Dijo Ash.

May: Ah sí, ¿Ya veremos lo que piensan todos después? - Dijo May.

Ash: ¿Después de que? – Pregunto Ash.

May: De esto – Dijo ella, para después besarlo a la vista de todos.

Y precisamente ahí estaba Serena, mirando la escena incrédula de lo que había hecho Ash, salió corriendo mientras lloraba, Ash trato de alcanzarla.

Ash: Serena, espera, por favor – Dijo Ash tratando se alcanzar a Serena.

Serena: ¡No, no quiero verte! – Dijo Serena gritando.

Ash: Pero, no es lo que parece – Dijo Ash alcanzándola, y tomándola del brazo.

Serena: ¡Suéltame! –Dijo Serena, que le dio una cachetada a Ash.

Ash: Oye que pasa – Dijo Ash confundido.

Serena: Ya no eres el mismo de antes – Dijo Serena llorando.

Y Ash lejos de oír a su corazón, se dejó llevar por la ira, y comenzó a ponerse furioso contra ella.

Ash: Ya veo, así que May, no se equivocó contigo – Dijo Ash comenzando a enojarse.

Serena: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo May de mí? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: No importa lo que haya dicho ella, lo que importa es que esto termino – Dijo Ash.

Serena: No, por favor, no me hagas esto – Suplico Serena llorando.

Ash: ¡Hemos terminado! – Dijo Ash gritándole.

En eso Serena, se va corriendo y llorando, y liego Ash dijo algo de lo que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

Ash: ¡Como desearía, nunca haberte conocido nunca! – Le grito a Serena.

Pasado el incidente, Ash se ganó el odio de todas las amigas de Serena, y pensó que para consolarse buscaría a May, pero cuando la encontró, la vio besándose con otro chico llamado, Drew. En ese instante se dio cuenta que May solo lo uso, y más importante, lo que le hizo a Serena, ya no podría recuperarla nunca más, y se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

"Fin del Flashback"

Clemont: Así que así fueron las cosas – Dijo el asombrado.

Ash: Si, así fueron las cosas, Dijo Ash.

Clemont: La verdad no pareces ese tipo de persona – Dijo Clemont.

Ash: Pero, cuando eres engañado, cambias en algo peor, como me paso a mí – Dijo Ash.

Clemont: Pero a pesar de todo, ¿Aun amas a Serena? – Pregunto Clemont a Ash.

Ash: Si, jamás dejare de amarla, ella es y será mi único amor – Dijo Ash.

Clemont: Ojala pudiera reconciliarme con Corelia – Dijo Clemont.

Ash: ¿Ella es tu ex novia? – Pregunto Ash.

Clemont: Si, es ella – Dijo Clemont.

Ash: Pues, búscala y reconcíliate, y no cometas los mismos errores que yo – Dijo Ash a su amigo.

Clemont: Gracias amigo, fue bueno el charlar contigo – Dijo el alegre.

Ash: Suerte – Dijo Ash despidiéndose.

Mientras con Clemont fue con Corelia, y se disculpó con ella por haberla cortado, y naturalmente ella lo perdono y regresaron.

Corelia: Acepto tus disculpas, porque de verdad me gustas – Dijo Corelia a Clemont.

Clemont: Gracias, prometo ser un buen novio, de ahora en adelante – Dijo muy seguro a su novia.

Corelia: Ven mi querido genio – Dijo ella, y abrazo a Clemont.

Clemont: Te quiero, mi linda patinadora – Dijo el abrazándola.

Corelia: Y yo a ti – Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla su novio.

Y tras el mágico momento, Corelia hablo.

Corelia: Es curioso, hace unos días nos peleamos, y hoy nos reconciliamos, ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto Corelia.

Clemont: Pues tuve una charla, llena de valores con mi amigo Ash – Dijo el explicando lo que paso.

Corelia: ¿Ash? ¿Te refieres al que engaño a Serena con May? – Pregunto muy asombrada.

Clemont: ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Clemont a su novia.

Corelia: Si, sabes al principio creí que por lo que le hizo a mi amiga Serena, engañándola con May, en verdad llegue a odiarlo, pero cuando me entere que todo era un plan elaborado por ella, supe que era inocente – Dijo Corelia a su novio.

Clemont: Pero ¿Cómo esta Serena? – Pregunto.

Corelia guardo silencio un momento, suspiro y hablo.

Corelia: Ella no puede olvidarlo, y aunque ya pasaron años, creo que aún sigue enamorada de él, y ella está segura de que en alguna parte aún existe el Ash del cual ella se enamoró, y aunque muchos trataron de conquistarla, al final no lo lograron, supongo que es por el gran amor que ella le tiene, es una chica muy buena, noble, de muy buenos sentimientos, capaz de perdonar muchas cosas – Dijo ella a su novio.

Clemont: Así que aún está enamorada, creo que ella aún sufre como Ash – Dijo Clemont.

Corelia: Creo que habrá de juntarlos una vez más – Sugirió ella a su novio.

Clemont: Si, además Ash me ha dicho que aun la ama, ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? – Pregunto a su novia.

Corelia: Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa – Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo a su novio.

Paso una semana, y Clemont volvió a ver a su amigo Ash en el parque, y le dijo que él y Corelia habían reanudado su romance, Ash le dijo que la cuidara mucho y no la dejara ir otra vez, y Clemont acepto y se dirigió a donde estaban su novia y una tercera persona.

Clemont: Bien, ahí está Ash – Dijo Clemont a su novia y a la otra persona.

Corelia: ¿Lista para volver a ver a Ash? – Pregunto a la chica.

¿?: Y si Ash, no me quiere ver – Dijo ella algo insegura.

Clemont: Tranquila, además el aun te ama, y veras que todo saldrá bien – Dijo el animando a la chica.

¿?: Gracias, chicos – Agradeció a los novios.

Corelia: No es nada, ahora ve con tu verdadero amor – Dijo ella.

Mientras con Ash, pensaba que al menos había ayudado a salvar la relación de alguien más, y así logro evitar lo que él había hecho antes con Serena, y vio al cielo que estaba nublado y que llovería, en ese instante cuando se disponía para ir a su casa, la persona que estaba con Clemont y Corelia se acercó a él por detrás y dijo su nombre.

¿?: Ash – Dijo esa persona.

En ese instante Ash reconoció de quien era la voz, y abrió los ojos, y comenzó a llorar, y si era ella; era Serena, ahí estaba justo detrás de él, hablándole después de mucho tiempo. En eso Ash volteo para mirarla y le hablo.

Ash: ¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pregunto muy sorprendido de verla.

Serena: Si, escuche a Clemont y a Corelia, que los ayudaste a salvar su relación, ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: No estoy llorando, se me metió una basura en los ojos – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Ash… te conozco – Dijo ella acercándose un poco más.

Ash: Esta bien, estoy llorando por todo lo que paso entre nosotros, lloro por como arruine las cosas, lloro por lo estúpido que fui – Dijo él.

Serena: Eso ya no importa, vamos, olvidemos el pasado – Dijo Serena.

Ash: Yo no puedo, lo siento Serena – Dijo Ash.

Él se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero cuando dio el primer paso para irse, Serena que se acercó más, lo detuvo, le dio la vuelta y lo abrazo.

Serena: No, no me vuelvas a dejar por favor – Dijo ella mientras empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

Ash: Yo…jamás volvería hacer eso, pero todo el dolor que te cause, esa carga que tengo – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Yo llevare ese dolor por ti, solo no te vayas – Dijo Serena.

Ash: No puedo permitirte hacer eso, solo respóndeme esto ¿Serias capaz de perdonar a alguien como yo? – Le pregunto Ash a Serena.

Serena: Si – Dijo ella, sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Ash: ¿Pero porque? – Volvió a preguntarle.

Serena: Porque yo…aun… ¡Te Amo! – Dijo Serena a Ash.

En eso Ash abrió los ojos, y dejándose llevar, comenzó a abrazar a Serena, en medio de la lluvia, y le dijo lo que sentía.

Ash: Serena, sabes que yo nunca deje de amarte, pero quizás deberías buscar a alguien mejor que yo – Dijo Ash, abrazando suavemente a Serena.

Serena: Contigo, soy feliz y eso es lo que importa, vamos que empieza a llover más fuerte – Dijo Serena.

En eso Serena, se lleva del brazo a Ash a su casa, una vez en la entrada, Ash le dijo que debía irse a su casa y que luego hablarían, pero Serena se negó y lo llevo dentro de su casa. Por fortuna no se mojaron demasiado, pero Serena le ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, porque llovía realmente fuerte, Ash acepto y paso la noche en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ya avanzada la noche, Ash sintió una sensación que no sentía desde hace años, como si alguien lo abrazara, y al abrir los ojos vio que era Serena, estaba a su lado abrazando y que estaba dormida, al acercarse a ella, noto que parecía haber llorado de nuevo, así que Ash estiro su brazo para acercarla más a él, y cuando la tuvo frente a él, le dio un beso en la frente; lo cual hizo que Serena se despertara automáticamente.

Ash: Serena… - Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras Serena se le abalanzaba para abrazarlo.

Serena: Ash, prométeme que nunca más nos volveremos a separar – Dijo ella mientras volvía a llorar y mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: Serena, tu eres una chica muy especial para mí, tu corazón vale más que el oro, por eso te prometo, no, te juro que nunca nos volveremos a separar; porque yo te amo.

Y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un breve instante, hasta que por instinto se acercaron y se dieron un beso, un cálido beso que representaba que todo estaba ya perdonado. Después de eso Ash y Serena reanudaron su romance, obvio como cualquier pareja tuvieron altibajos pero supieron cómo superarlos, recientemente contrajeron matrimonio y son muy felices.

"_Se dice que uno por amor, es capaz de perdonar hasta la más grande traición, en este caso se perdonó el pasado, para concentrarse en el futuro"._

Fin.


End file.
